A High Schools Reunion
by Most.High.Alpha
Summary: What happens when Bella and Edward are invited ten years after Breaking Dawn happened? How will the people of Forks react to Renesmee? AU, Read and Review! *Mentions use of drugs
1. Prologue- A Formal Invite

*Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. The only thing that's mine is the story plot and possibly some made up characters later on in the story.*

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

 _*Ring* *ring*,_ my Iphone rang. I groaned and stood up from Edward's old room in the main house to answer my phone. I looked at the caller I.D. which was flashing 'Alice.' I pressed the answer button. "What, Alice?" I groaned. "You already forced me to leave Edward and Renesmee just so I could be in an empty house while the rest of you are hunting!"

"Don't you groan at me!" my sister-in-law yelled through the phone."I was just going to tell you that you are going to be getting a letter in our mailbox."

"Why can't you just tell me what it says?" I asked, making sure she can hear the annoyed tone in my voice.

"Because," she said, "the doorbell is going to ring."

And as if on cue, the doorbell rang. "Stupid, psychic pixie," I muttered as I ended the call and went down stairs to the front door at vampire speed. My phone vibrated in my hand once as a text tone rang. I looked down and saw Alice had texted 'I heard that!' to me. I chuckled and opened the door, where a plain white envelope addressed to me lay, covered in a human's scent. I sighed as I picked up the envelope. I ran back to the cottage and lay on the bed while Edward and Renesmee played outside. Once settled, I opened the letter. It read, _Forks High School formally invites Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to the 10 year reunion for the Class of 2006 on May 13, 2016._ I dropped the letter on the bed and sprinted out into the forest.


	2. Chapter 1

I ran through the forest loving the way the wind blew past me, blowing my hair, as I searched for the scent of a mountain lion. As I found no appetizing prey nearby, I decided to go to my secret meadow not even Edward knew about. When I entered the meadow, I lay down and relaxed, enjoying nature's sounds of chirping birds and rustling leaves as I watched the rare noon sun shine on my sparkling skin.

It has been ten years since our encounter with the Volturi. Renesmee's growth rate stopped completely when she had the physical appearance of a ten year old girl, perfect for our cover story when we visit Dad in Forks tomorrow. She had also developed the power to change the age of anything or anyone but herself, so Edward and I now look 28 years-old. Edward was at our cottage here in Juneau playing with Renesmee. We were planning on attending the high school reunion for our class in Forks, though the only person I am actually looking forward to seeing is Angela and Ben, but of course I haven't told Edward the exact date. He only knows it is during our upcoming visit to Charlie's, not that it is on Friday the 13th.

I finally stood when it was sunset. The final rays of today's sunlight reflected off me as I jogged at a pace slow for vampires, but still fast for humans toward my husband and daughter. Before I broke through the tree-line to the cottage's meadow, I opened my mind to Edward. Love, I'm almost home. When are we leaving?

From inside the cottage I heard Edward say, "Renesmee, Mommy is home. Get ready to leave because we are going to pick up our car from Grandpa Carlisle's house, okay baby?" Are her things packed for Forks? I thought to Edward as I opened the front door.

"Mommy!" my little angel yelled as she tackled me into a hug. I laughed and kissed her cheek. "Mommy, I missed you. Daddy and I played a little bit then we packed my bags. Are we going to see Grandpa Charlie now?" she asked, hope and excitement clear in her eyes.

"You just want to see Jake again, don't you?" I asked as she sheepishly nodded and whispered, 'I missed Grandpa too'. Jacob had to stay behind at La Push since he was the alpha of his pack, but he has been visiting once a month. Our family and the pack became acquaintances, for lack of a better word, and us Cullens were now allowed on La Push. "I know, baby. Now can I say hi to Daddy?" I asked as Edward chuckled and lifted Nessie into one arm and hugged me with the other. "Hi Love," I said and kissed him shortly on his lips. "Are we ready?"

Edward nodded. "Our bags are set. All we have to do left is to get the Volvo from the main house and head to Forks. We could leave now if you want." He suggested. I nodded and took Renesmee from his arms before we took off running towards the main house. As we approached, Alice was waiting outside with a pair of dark blue heels and a dark blue dress hanging off her left arm as she swung Edward's Volvo keys with her right hand.

"Here," she said, tossing Edward his keys. Edward nodded and took Renesmee from my arms and set her on the ground, telling her to go with him to the car. As they left, Alice handed me the dress and heels. Before I was able to ask her what they were for, she said, "These are for your high school reunion. And I see it's not going to rain, so you wouldn't need any of those raincoats, Bella." _Stupid, psychic pixie_ , I thought, lifting my shield so that Edward would hear it. "Oh, and also you would have to tell them that Jasper and I are on a 10 year wedding anniversary trip so we couldn't make it."

"Alice," he called from the car with a small chuckle, "stop harassing my wife with clothes. We need to go to Charlie's, preferably before tomorrow's sun rises." Alice grumbled a "fine," as I entered the car and put the dress and heels in the back with Renesmee.

We arrived at our Forks cottage in 12 hours. It was now 6 in the morning. "Renesmee," I called, waking her up. "Get up, sweetie, we need to unload." Renesmee nodded and got out, taking out her backpack. I smiled as Edward swung both our bags on his shoulder.

"Love, can you get our door?" he asked as we neared our room. I nodded and opened it for him. Our room was the same as we left it nine years ago, one year after our Volturi encounter. Edward set the bags on our bed. Using his unbelievably fast vampire speed, he took something out of his bag and placed it in his jacket pocket at such an unbelievable vampire speed, I didn't get to sneak a peak. "Love?" Edward asked me. I looked at him questionably. "Why didn't you tell me that it was already tomorrow?" he asked slightly hurt that I kept it from him as he held out the invite.

I looked at my husband with shock clear on my face. "What do you mean tomorrow?" I asked. I lost track of the date over the past few days when I was just in my meadow. Edward took out his phone to his calendar app, showing me today's date; it was already Thursday, May 12. "Oh." I said, the shock on my face probably getting more and more defined. Crap.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (still Bella's pov)

The sky of Forks was quilted with a thick blanket of dark clouds, effectively blocking the sun. Alice was right, as usual. I sat on the sofa with Nessie on my lap as I looked at the gloomy weather. It was still Thursday, but it was now 3 in the afternoon. Edward suggested to give Jacob a surprise visit down in La Push before going to Charlie's, since he still had work until 6. "Love, I hear Seth's thoughts. I am going to speak to him." Edward said. I looked up, nodding and looked back down at my daughter.

"Okay, be quick." I said as I played with Nessie's bronze curls. Edward nodded, kissed me on the cheek, and went outside to my soon-to-be step brother.

Edward's P.o.v (Don't hate me if I do his p.o.v so unlike his personality)

I stepped outside of the cottage to greet Seth, who wasn't wearing a shirt. He'd probably phased to get here. Hey, Edward! Seth thought. His scent still slightly bothered me but was not as bad as the rest of the pack's stench. I had figured that since Sue and Charlie are going to be married which meant Seth and Leah are going to be my step siblings in law, that I should get used to at least their scents. "Hello", I greeted him. Uh, so, just coming over to remind you that my mom and Charlie are getting married on Sunday, thought Seth. Flashes of the preparations for the wedding whirled around in his thoughts. "Yes, I know." I answered. Hey, did you see all those Trump posters around Forks and La Push? It's pretty crazy. thought Seth. I'm still rooting for Hillary, though. "You do not support Trump? That is sad. Trump is definitely better than Hillary." I said, thinking of Hillary Clinton's emails. Seth just stared at me like I was crazy. Hey, at least Hillary isn't racist. "Is Jacob in La Push?" I said, deliberately changing the subject. "Bella, Renesmee, and I were planning to visit him." Probably, thought Seth. I don't think he knows you're here, though. "So, I guess we'll be going to La Push, then. Are you going to come with us?" I asked. Nah, I was gonna go to Charlie's. he thought. Mom's cooking food for Charlie, so yeah. "Ok, then, I'll see you at the wedding." I replied. Seth nodded and started running for the forest in order to phase. Bye.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is short. I have to do all this from my phone so my brother doesn't get suspicious and rat me out to my parents.**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **Most High Alpha**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (back to Bella' pov)**

Edward drove at 120 mph to the Blacks' house in his silver Volvo. He stopped abruptly at the house, left much the same after Billy Black's death. Paul and Rachel had gotten a new house somewhere in La Push, and Rachel was still in Hawaii.

Jacob was in front of the house, waiting. I could smell the wet dog smell of werewolf. "Hey there, guys! Alice called and said you were coming." "Stupid, physic pixie." I muttered under my breath, knowing that Alice can't see this conversation since Jacob is here. Nessie got out of the car, too, and leaped into Jake's waiting arms. She touched his cheek to probably show him what had been going on since he'd last visited. "You have a Trump poster in your yard?" asked Edward. Jake looked at the "Trump Pence: Make America Great Again!" sign in his yard. "Uh, yeah. Duh." said Jake. "Hey, Jake, are you going to Charlie and Sue's wedding?" I asked before Edward could start talking about how awesome Trump was. "Yeah, duh. Is Nessie going too?" he asked. "Yeah." I answered. "Wanna come inside the house?" invited Jake.

We followed him in his house as Nessie was animatedly talking to her imprinter. "… and then, it was bring your pet day yesterday at school, but it continues when I get back!" Nessie said, rambling on as Jacob nodded at her story. "Yeah!" And then, this girl, her name is… is… I don't know, I forgot her name, but she brought her new pet husky and his name was Jake!" We laughed at her excitement.

"Oh really?" Jacob asked. "Does he really have the same name as me?"

"Yeah!" Nessie squealed. "The girl bought the husky the day before, but she didn't know what to name it so she asked us at school for name suggestions. The husky was so cute and just like you!" Nessie said as Jake set her down on the couch. "The husky was about this tall compared to you, but that's because he is just a puppy and you're old." Nessie said, her hands measuring an estimate of the husky's height. At this point, I was suppressing a laugh threatening to escape as I leaned on Edward who was silently chuckling.

"Oh, so I'm old?" Jacob pretended to be offended. "Hey, at least you're not a hundred and twenty." chuckled Edward. My Iphone rang with a text tone, and I pulled it out. " _Charlie's trying to call you on his cell, but he can't use it. It just died. He wants you, Edward, and Jake to come for dinner with him and Sue. Also there might be a werewolf there, but I can't see who."_ texted Alice.

"Anyway," Nessie continued, "the husky was also like your fur color, Jakey!" my daughter told Jake. "So when we were suggesting names, I suggested Jacob… and the girl who's name I forgot liked it!" Edward and I laughed at that.

When she's happy, she's like a smaller version of Alice. But when she's mad, she takes after Edward. Sometimes, I think my daughter is bipolar. I opened up my shield so Edward could read my mind and sent to him my previous train of thought. _**Is**_ _our daughter bipolar?_ I asked him as he shrugged and whispered at a volume only I could hear. "Maybe, Bella. She is my daughter, so what she inherited. She might be since some people say _I'm_ bipolar."

 _They might be right about that, Love,_ I told Edward. _She also might be mental because she supports Trump for president, just like you._ Edward chuckled under his breath. "Hey, by they way, Alice texted and said Charlie wants us to come to his house, but he can't text us. Ya wanna come Jake?" I asked. "Sure, sure. Is Nessie coming?" asked Jake. "Duh, yeah." I said.

Edward and I climbed in the front seats of the Volvo, while Jake and Nessie got into the back. On the way to Charlie's, Nessie chattered away to Jake about an orange cat someone else had brought to school that was named Trump. "It had the hair, too, Jakey! The girl bleached it and combed it out like Trump's hair!" Nessie giggled. "And the fur color was like the exact color of Trump's skin!" I shook with laughter in my seat, while Edward's perfect lips twitched, fighting a smile.

"Okay, baby. Time to see Gramps." I said, knocking on Charlie's front door. He opened it before I finished knocking. "Hey, Bells! I was trying to call you and ask you to come, but my phone died. Oh hey, Nessie! Come to Gramps!" Charlie held out his arms, and Nessie leaped into them. "Is that a Trump sign in your yard?" asked Edward. "Uh, yeah. What's it to you if I support Trump?" said Charlie. I lifted my mental shield and asked him, " _Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, what is up with you and Trump?"_ Edward merely chuckled under his breath. "Come in!" Charlie invited.

Charlie's house was different than it had been ten years ago. My old room had been cleared out to make space for Sue-soon to be my mother-in-law, who would be living here soon after their marriage. Seth and Leah also came by to visit often, running errands for Sue for the wedding. Sue had also improved the food-Charlie wouldn't be eating crazy food that he'd cooked. "Are you wearing a Hillary T-shirt?" asked Edward. I groaned mentally-Edward was just _so obsessed_ with Trump. "Uh, yeah" said Sue. I lifted my mental shield again and asked, " _Seriously, why do you go around asking people if they're Trump supporters or Hillary supporters?"_. Edward just laughed again and nodded his head.

"Dude, my whole family are Hillary supporters, Edward." said Seth.

"Oh…" Edward trailed off. Then he turned to the door. "Leah's coming." he murmured with a slight frown. Leah hasn't warmed up to us very much, saying that we 'ruin Jake's life too much,' but made an attempt to be at least civil to Edward, Nessie, and me since we are going to be step siblings. We looked expectantly towards the door as Leah entered, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

The door opened and Leah, wearing the same T-shirt as Sue, came in. Although Seth had just said his family supported Hillary and vampires couldn't forget anything, Edward still asked, "You have a Hillary T-shirt?"

I sighed in annoyance as I whacked Edward on the head. "Edward," I began, making my annoyance clear in my tone. "If you keep asking people about who they support for president, I swear you are not going to be allowed in our bedroom and I will force you to go to Alice's shopping trips to carry her bags every trip until I say otherwise. I will also personally ask Alice to go into Victoria's Secret every shopping trip, so you can be absolutely bored to death. Well, maybe not, 'cause you're already dead."

Edward looked up at me, his face blank and showing no emotions as fear was quite evident in his eyes. "Every shopping trip?" He whispered quietly, terror laced in every word. I nodded with a small smirk plastered on my face. "I'll shut up now." Edward said as Charlie went back to the living room, holding a case of vitamin R. Edward shook his head and greeted Charlie. "Hello, Charlie," he said with a polite nod.

"Boy," Charlie slurred, "I am your father in law, so I suggest you start treating me like one!" I chuckled lightly in amusement as Edward raised his eyebrow at me.

I opened my mental shield for Edward. _He means he wants you to call him 'Dad'._ Then, we were hit by a wave of nauseating smells and knew exactly what it was. "Ugh Dad!" I exclaimed as Edward and I stopped breathing and Nessie pinched her nose to shield ourselves from the stench of vitamin R. "How much did you drink?"

"Drink?" Charlie looked at his case of vitamin R. "Uh…" he said, hesitating, "I only had one." "Um...Charlie might be drunk." Edward said quietly so Charlie wouldn't hear us. "Also he might have drunk about five bottles…" "Dad? Are you drunk?" I asked Charlie. "Okay...how many fingers am I holding up?" I held up three fingers.

"Uh, gotta go!" Charlie mumbled. He wandered unsteadily in the general direction of the bathroom, almost tripping once over his feet. "Charlie's going to the bathroom to throw up." said Edward. I sighed. "Ugh, Charlie never should've drunk that disgusting vitamin R."

I heard the sounds of Charlie throwing up noisily in the toilet. I wrinkled my nose. "Why in the world did Sue let him drink that stuff?" I asked Edward.

He shrugged and took out his phone as the default ringtone began to play. " _Alice,"_ he mouthed. I nodded as he stood and exited the front door to talk to my pixie-like sister. In exactly five minutes, Edward reentered the room and said, "Well, nice to see you all, but Bella, Renesmee, and I have to go to the high school now and meet the humans." I sighed and took Renesmee from Jacob. We exchanged our goodbyes and left to see our old classmates from 10 years ago. _Yippee._


	5. Chapter 4- Meeting Old Friends

**Chapter 4: Meeting Old "Friends"- Bella's PoV**

There was a comfortable silence in the car as Edward drove, only the soft purr of the Volvo's engine and Renesmee's breathing and heartbeat preventing dead silence. Then Edward's phone buzzed, breaking the silence. He pulled it out and glanced it, and chuckled under his breath. I turned to him. "What's so funny, Edward?" I asked. "Um...nothing…?" he said. He slid his phone into his pocket. Renesmee, busy playing Pokemon Go, did not notice our exchange. It definitely wasn't nothing, but it didn't seem that important. I shrugged and went back to staring out the window.

As Edward pulled into the Forks High School parking lot, everyone's head began to turn. They gasped in surprise as Edward stepped out of the car and went around the car to open the car door for me. As I exited the Volvo, gasps were heard once again, this time followed by whispers along the lines of, "Who's that supermodel and where is Bella? If Cullen and Bella got a divorce, maybe I can finally get her!" from the men, and "OMG, that girl with Edward isn't even _that_ pretty. Like, I'm like, way hotter than her!" from all the women. I noticed Edward was frowning, and I glanced up at him, wordlessly asking what was wrong. He looked down. "It's...it's nothing. I guess you'll find out yourself." he said. "But I suggest we leave Renesmee in the car?" "Uh, sure, I guess. Why?" I asked. "You'll find out yourself." he repeated again. I frowned and wondered what was upsetting Edward.

The reunion was taking place in the cafeteria. The tables, the same ones from 10 years ago, were pushed to the side and covered in white tablecloths and human food. It was dark, with only multi-colored party lights for lighting. That didn't affect my vision at all, of course. But what was strange was the smell of something strange-smoke, maybe? It didn't smell like regular smoke, though. I wondered what it was. Did it have something to do with what Edward was laughing about in the car, and then frowning?

We were greeted by Lauren Mallory, who still didn't like me (we had learned that she had married Tyler a few years ago because of an accidental pregnancy). She smiled at us and tossed her long, silver-blonde hair. "Hey, Edward!" she greeted him. Edward nodded politely and she turned to me. "Hello, _Isabella_ ," she sneered. "Like, how you doing?" she asked more to Edward than to me. I noticed her heartbeat was faster that the average human, and she smelled like the strange substance in the air as she checked Edward out.

"We're fine." answered Edward for both of us.

Lauren nodded and her heartbeat rushed slightly quicker. "You want some cigarettes?" she asked. She held out a silver box filled with cigarettes. Edward shook his head quickly with a slight frown.

Oh...was _that_ what Alice had texted Edward about? And why Edward was frowning, because he'd read the minds of Lauren, and whoever else was here? Everybody was smoking? And it didn't smell like the repulsive smell of regular cigarettes, either, because Charlie had sometimes smoked when I was younger. He obviously did not know I knew he smoked. He probably even thought I was a dumb toddler… as if.

The smell of whatever Lauren had was even more repulsive than the stench of the La Push wolves. Seeing my confused face, Edward leaned down to my level to whisper in my ear. "They are all smoking and snorting weed, marijuana, and cocaine. That's the repulsive smell, love." Edward said, his breath tickling my neck. I stared blankly at Lauren, who was still standing in front of us. "Oh. _Oh_." I said. "What, you want some?" asked Lauren. "Um, no." said Edward. "Oh, come _on_ , Edward. You know you want some cigarettes." pleaded Lauren, tossing her hair again. "Oh, I think I see Tyler." I said, trying to save Edward from Lauren's flirting. It worked. Lauren turned around, searching for Tyler. "Oh, I think Tyler wants some weed. TYLER!" yelled Lauren, shoving through the crowd of people in the cafeteria. Once she was gone, I turned towards Edward. "So, Edward, why are they smoking and snorting weed and cocaine and stuff?" I asked. "They want to get high." he replied. "Bella, love, do you want to go over to those tables? Something funny will happen in a few minutes." "Um, sure." I said. Edward and I pushed our way through the high humans until we got to the line of food tables. We stood right next to a bowl of dried, green, leafy stuff, which was probably more weed. Smelled like weed too.

Mike, Eric and Tyler, with Lauren following them, started getting plates and dumping human food on them. RIght next to the weed bowl was a large plastic barrel of spiked punch. Mike got some plastic cups and pressed the little button on the barrel to dispense the punch. "This is the funny part, " Edward whispered, just for me. "Gosh, this reunion is _crazy_ , " I said. "Edward, is that what you were laughing about in the car?" Edward turned to me with a guilty expression. "What?"

Mike had finished pouring the punch and handed some of the cups back to Tyler, Lauren, and Eric. For some reason, Lauren kept giggling. Maybe it was because she was high. Tyler and Eric whispered "OMG, let's do it, let's do it" together while laughing, and then they dumped their cups of blood-red punch on Mike's head.

Mike froze. Then he turned slowly around and stared at Tyler and Eric, who were laughing their heads off. "You. Got. Punch. In. My. Hair." he said angrily. This only made Tyler and Eric laugh harder. Mike growled and stomped off for the nearest bathroom. Edward started chuckling, and so did I.

I had just managed to hold in my laughter when Edward stiffened. "Love, I think...it would be best if I went away right now." he said. "Edward, why-" I started to ask, but Edward was already walking away. "Edward, get back over here." I growled. But them somebody tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around. It was Mike Newton. His hair was still wet from the punch, and he smelled like weed. "Oh, hey Bella." he said. "What do you want, Mike?" I asked. "Uh, I just want, to, uh, show you something." Mike said. I heard his heart accelerate faster. "Uh, sure, OK." I said. "I, um wanna show you something outside." he said. Mike grabbed my hand and led me outside the cafeteria.

"So what is it that you want to show me?" I asked. "Oh, I wanted to show you...this." Mike put his hand in his jeans and drew out a small black box. He knelt down on one knee and opened the box, which contained a ring with a single, heart-shaped diamond in it. "Isabella Swan, I've loved you ever since you came to Forks. Will you marry me?" he asked.

I stared at Mike in shock, frozen with surprise. "What..are you saying?" I asked. "I'm already married." "Yeah, I mean, like, divorce Edward and marry me!" said Mike. He smiled up at me hopefully. "No. No way." I shook my head. How could Mike even think this? Mike's smile faded. "But...but…"

My phone buzzed, saving me from Mike's depressed face. I pulled it out and glanced at it. Alice had texted, saying, "Who's the psychic pixie _now?_ " Alice had predicted this? Oh, that was embarrassing. Was that what she'd seen in the car? I decided I needed to talk to Edward. "Sorry, Mike, but if you desperately need a wife, I bet you could ask Jessica." I'd heard that Jessica and Mike had been dating sporadically for the past two years. "Oh, I could, I guess…" Mike trailed off, a thoughtful look on his face. "I really need to talk to Edward now. Bye, Mike!" I said, walking back to the cafeteria.

 **A/N: I'm sorry for this crazy stuff. I just noticed today (2-26-17) that I completely skipped this chapter. So, here's Chapter 4 (I replaced the author's note).**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 (Edward's P.O.V.)**

Mike and Bella had just left the cafeteria so he could propose to Bella. Ugh, the ideas Mike had in his mind. He'd been thinking to use this reunion to propose to as many women as he could think of and hoped one of them would accept (hopefully Bella).

I was then disturbed by the thoughts Jessica and Lauren were thinking together. _How did Bella get so pretty? And Edward Cullen? How the heck did she marry him?!_ Lauren was thinking.

 _Dang! I hate Bella Cullen! I wanna marry Edward! He's so hot…_ Jessica's thoughts trailed off into lewd fantasies. _I want to marry Edward_ , Lauren mentally whined, although she was already married.

 _I wish I was Bella. I want be Edward's wife! Oh god, I wanna kill Bella,_ thought Jessica with a cruel tone, _maybe Edward would want to marry me then_.This was getting too far. I had tolerated their thoughts, which were mostly about me and Bella, for far too long. Ever since Bella and I had driven into the parking lot, that was all they'd thought about. I wasn't sure if I could tolerate it any longer. If they had one more thought about killing Bella…

 _Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Did you know Mike was going to propose to me?!_ Bella had lifted her mental shield and was now walking angrily towards me

. "What? Um, Alice didn't want me to tell you." I said.

"Edward Cullen! You knew Mike was going to propose to me?!" Bella yelled, her form starting to shake. "And you didn't tell me because your deluding pixie midget of a sister told you not to?!" At the end of the sentence, she was shaking as if she was a Quileute shapeshifter on the verge of phasing.

 _Oh, look, Edward and Bella are having an argument,_ thought Lauren smugly. _It's only a little longer before the divorce._

"Um, yes, love," I said, hanging my head down with shame. "Mike was going to propose to almost every woman in this room." I said.

"What?" asked Bella, looking surprised.

"Yes. Right now, he's planning to propose to Lauren."

"Lauren! But...she's already married." exclaimed Bella. "No way."

 _Why is Bella so pretty? I wanna kill her. I'm gonna smoke some more weed. Maybe she will get uglier then_ , thought Jessica.

 _I need the secret to Bella's prettiness_ , Lauren thought. She went through several plans in her head about threatening Bella for the secret to prettiness.

"Mike wants to find a wife… desperately it seems." I said distractedly.

"Hey, Bella, wanna come with me? I have some weed and stuff." said Lauren, who had appeared from the crowd.

"Um, what?" said Bella, confused.

Lauren was thinking some thoughts about threatening Bella with a cigarette lighter now. "Over here," said Lauren, dragging Bella through the crowd. I followed them, uncertain what Lauren was going to threaten from my wife.

Lauren pulled out a cigarette lighter and pointed it at Bella. "Tell me the secret to your prettiness! Or I'll set you on fire and kill you!" she threatened.

I almost laughed-as if a human could kill a vampire- but I was worried since fire is the only thing that can end one of us. _Is it plastic surgery? Is that why Bella looks like she got replaced by a model?_ , she wondered. I decided to watch this because it sounded somewhat entertaining. I also knew Lauren also wouldn't kill Bella, no matter how much she wants since my wife is the daughter of the police chief.

Bella seemed to be having the same kind of thought that I was-humans couldn't kill vampires. She looked like she was trying not to laugh. "Excuse me?" she asked through small barely noticeable chuckles.

"Tell me how you became so pretty or I'll kill you!" Lauren took out a knife and pointed it at Bella's throat. She put the cigarette lighter in her pocket.

Bella looked surprised. "Why are you trying to kill me?"

"Because I want to be pretty like you!" shouted Lauren. "Why are you prettier than me! Tell me or I'll kill you!" Lauren touched the knife to Bella's throat. I decided to intercede-if Lauren found out she couldn't cut Bella's throat, that could expose us.

I pushed through the crowd towards Bella and yanked Lauren's knife off of Bella. "If you ever threaten my wife again", I said, looking her in the eye with my deadliest glare, "I will tell everyone you've been cheating on Tyler." Bella and I turned and walked away.

* * *

 **Author's Note- March 6, 2017: I just fixed a few stuff with this chapter and others. Really, if any of you 5,000 or so readers have** _any_ **ideas,** _please_ **pm me.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: (Bella's P.O.V.)**

 ***Multiple mention of drug usage in this chapter**

"Lauren's been cheating on Tyler?" I asked Edward as we walked away from Lauren.

"Yes, she's been with Eric." replied Edward. "These humans," he said, obviously annoyed by the humans' thoughts. I sighed and put a comforting hand on his arm. Eric and Katie, we'd heard, were currently dating. These humans...

"Weedos!" we heard a human scream. I caught the scent of an unfamiliar human food-sort of a mix between the weed and some kind of chip. Doritos? Potato chips? Cheetos? I didn't know.

"Edward, what are Weedos?" I asked.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "The ideas these humans come up with." he muttered. "Weedos are Cheetos with weed in them." I froze with shock momentarily.

"Cheetos! With weed!" I exclaimed. "Why?!"

"I don't know, love. It's just what these humans do." replied Edward. "Oh, Jessica's coming to offer me some."

Jessica, as Edward had predicted, came up to us with a bag of Weedos in her hand. I could smell the disgusting scent of them-a combination of cheese and pot. "Hey, Edward. Want some Weedos?" she said.

I noticed she only talked to Edward and not to me. "No, thank you." said Edward quickly. "Hey, you look like Robert Pattinson in that movie." said Jessica.

"What?" asked Edward, mystified.

"Um, you know. He looks just like you!" said Jessica. "I mean like, you totally look like Robert Pattinson from the movie The Lost City of Z! She got a Weedo from the bag and ate it.

"Um, okay. Hey, I think I see Mike over there." I said pointing towards where Mike was.

"Mike? Oh, I should go. Bye, Edward!" said Jessica, already leaving.

"Mike's going to propose to Jessica. Want to watch?" asked Edward.

"But...I thought he was gonna propose to Lauren." I said, shocked.

"Yes, he did. Lauren refused, so now Mike is going to propose to Jessica because he is just that desperate not to be single." explained Edward. I blinked.

"Wow."

"Yes, Mike is crazy." said Edward. "Do you want to watch?"

"Um, sure, I guess." I replied. Edward and I walked to the cafeteria exit, where Mike and Jessica were outside. I wondered idly if Jessica would accept-she seemed to love Mike.

"Jessica, I love you. I've loved you ever since I first saw you. Will you marry me?" asked Mike. I frowned slightly. That was basically the same thing he'd said to me when he proposed to me. Was Mike just basically using the same proposal for every woman he proposed to?

"OMG YES!" Jessica squealed, jumping up and down with excitement. Mike smiled and kissed her, which soon evolved into a heavy make out session.

"Ugh. Edward, Do you want to get away from here?" I asked.

"Yes. Definitely." said Edward. Edward and I went over to the tables, which had giant bowls of weed (and now Weedos) on them.

"WE'RE GONNA BE MARRIED!" yelled Jessica, coming into the cafeteria after she and Mike were finished with their make-out session. The cafeteria was silent for a second while the humans absorbed the news.

"OMG! That's some awesome! Are you gonna invite me to the wedding!?" shouted Lauren. Everybody swarmed around Mike and Jessica, congratulating them on their engagement.

"I suppose we should go and congratulate them." suggested Edward.

"Sure, sure." I said, chuckling slightly as I realized that I used Jacob's favorite phrase. Edward and I headed to congratulate Mike and Jessica, who took their cups and put some liquor in it **(I can't resist putting some Bruno Mars lyrics in there)**.

"Hey Jess, I'm so happy you're gonna be Mike's husband!" I said to Jessica.

Jessica stared at me suspiciously. "Um, thanks." she said hesitantly. I heard Edward hiss under his breath and guessed that Jessica's thoughts were annoying him.

"Well, when's the wedding?" I asked.

"Um…"Jessica trailed off. "Well, we haven't decided yet." Jessica looked uncomfortable.

"Weed beer!" someone shouted.

"OMG WEED BEER! I gotta go, Bella, bye!" shouted Jessica. She grabbed Mike, who was talking with Tyler, Eric, and Lauren, and dragged him toward the direction of the shout.

"Why did Jessica rush off after I asked about their wedding?" I asked Edward. "I mean, it's not like I said anything about Mike using almost the exact same proposal for both of us, and probably Lauren, too. I-"

Edward shook his head. "No, love, it's not that. Jessica just doesn't want to invite us to her wedding." said Edward quickly.

I froze in shock. "What? Why?" I asked when I was finally able to speak.

"Jessica...dislikes us. She's jealous that you're my wife and that she's not." said Edward. "Her cruel thoughts of jealousy are heavily tempting me to rip out her throat."

"What? Really? Jessica?" I asked. "I thought it was just Lauren that didn't like me. Wait...why doesn't she like you?"

"She thinks I'm being...stupid to not choose her as my wife. That's all she ever thinks, besides Mike and weed." Edward said angrily. I touched my hand to his perfect face.

"Oh, come on, Edward, don't be upset." I pleaded, trying to calm him.

Edward grimaced. "Ugh, the thoughts she's having now… it wouldn't be that noticeable if I strangled her..."

"Edward…please don't kill Jessica. I mean, Mike would be mad, and-" We both heard the sound of rubber on gravel-the sound of a car driving into the Forks High School parking lot. "Who's that?" I asked Edward. He was distracted from his ideas of killing Jessica.

"It's Angela and Ben. They're late because they had to fly in from Chicago, and their flight was delayed." said Edward. Angela and Ben had married just five years after us, after they'd graduated from Washington State. They'd moved to Chicago after they both got a job working for a computer company. "It's funny that their home is right by the house I lived in when I was human."

We heard Angela and Ben get out of their car and walk towards the cafeteria. The cafeteria door opened. "Hey guys! We're sorry we're late." said Ben, closing the door.

"Oh hey Ben, hey Angela! Guess what, Mike and I are engaged!" shouted Jessica. She took a Weedo out of her Weedo bag and ate it.

"What...Jess...are you eating...Weedos?" stuttered Angela.

"Yeah. Want some?" offered Jessica, eating another Weedo. "Um, no thanks, Jess. Are you high or something?" asked Angela.

"Is that a box of cigarettes in your pocket?" asked Ben.

"Yeah" Jess said, pulling it out. "You want some?"

"No, no, no. No please. We don't drink or smoke. Especially since Angela is newly pregnant." Ben said. Everyone that heard gasped and began to gossip. I turned to Edward, sighing. Why do these humans have to be so nosy?" I asked.

"I don't know, love." He answered, sighing too.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait. I was able to take the computer from my brother today and work on the story. Don't forget to view janemin's account. She helped me write this. Please PM me and/or leave a comment if you have suggestions for this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7- (Edward's P.O.V.)**

'Daddy, can I go out of the car now?' I heard my daughter think to me. "Bella, love," I said, "Let's get our daughter?" My wife looked at me with a horrified expression.

"We forgot our daughter!" She whisper/yelled. "You have a daughter?" Mike, overhearing our conversation, asked. "What? You guys have a kid?" gasped Jessica, who was standing next to Mike. _How do they have kids? How come we don't have kids?_ _Weed beer tastes good_ , thought Mike. _OMG they have a kid? I have to tell everyone about this,_ thought Jessica. _Hey...we need to have kids! Lots and lots...these Weedos are pretty good. So it this weed beer._ "OMG where is she? I wanna see her!" yelled Jessica. "See who?" asked Lauren, who was standing close to Jessica, with Tyler and Eric beside her. "Your daughter? Where is she?" shouted Jessica, loud enough for the humans close to her to hear. _Renesmee! How could we forget her?! And we're vampires. We can't forget anything. I'm an idiot,_ thought Bella, who had lifted her mental shield so I could hear her thoughts. "Yeah, show her to us!" said Lauren, eating a Weedo. "Um, Bella, we left Renesmee in the car so she wouldn't have to see all this." I murmured quickly under my breath so the humans wouldn't hear. "But I guess we have to take her out of the car now or these humans will get nosy." _I guess so. Ugh…_ disgusting, Bella thought. She replaced her mental shield and said out loud, "Come on, Edward, let's get Renesmee."

Bella and I walked to my Volvo at a slow human speed. Hearing our footsteps, Renesmee opened the door before we reached the car. "Momma, Daddy, I caught Jirachi!" she squealed. She waved my iPhone 7 in her hand, which showed a picture of Jirachi. She thought a picture of Jirachi at me. _It's a Mythical Pokemon! It's really rare, too! It's the Wish Pokemon!_ "Wow, Renesmee, that's awesome!" said Bella. "Yes, it is, Nessie-I mean, Renesmee." I agreed. Bella shot a dirty look at me, not liking Jacob's nickname. "Renesmee, those humans in the cafeteria want to see you. You can't show them things you you show us." Bella said to Renesmee. Renesmee touched Bella's face, showing her a picture of her touching Bella. There was a sense of disapproval to her thought. "Yes, Renesmee. You can't show them your thoughts like this. Another thing-these humans will smell bad. They're smoking and snorting weed pot and stuff. Don't say anything about that to them, and refuse whatever weed they try to offer you. Okay, Renesmee?" instructed Bella. "Yes, Momma." said Renesmee. She thought a picture of marijuana and mentally shuddered. "Okay, let's go, Renesmee!" I said. "Okay, Daddy, Momma." she agreed. She started doing something on the iPhone 7's screen. Was she catching more Pokemon? It looked to have something to do with Poke Balls. Pokemon Go was a mystery to me. Renesmee turned off her iPhone 7 and Bella, Renesmee and I walked back to the cafeteria.

 _OMG. How is that baby so cute?! Mike and I need to have better babies. I WANT KIDS SO BADLY UGH._ Jessica's thoughts changed into fantasies of her getting pregnant with my child. Why was Jessica even thinking these thoughts anyway? She was engaged to Mike, not me. _Eh, my kids are cuter. Right…?_ thought Lauren though her thoughts were doubtful. _Wow, Bella and Edward's kid is cute. She really looks like Bella, doesn't she…_ Angela thought. _I wish I was married to Bella instead of engaged to Jessica,_ Mike thought glumly. He started imagining lewd fantasies of him married to Bella, on their honeymoon. I hissed under my breath in disgust and anger. No one thinks of my wife like that! Bella, hearing me, took my hands and looked up at me in concern. She lifted her mental shield and asked, _Edward, what's wrong? Are Jessica and Lauren's thoughts annoying you?_ I nodded very slightly. "Your daughter-how old is she?" demanded Jessica. I hesitated very slightly, calculating what would be an appropriate age for Renesmee to be. Not ten, or Bella would have to have been pregnant before our wedding. Renesmee was about the age of a ten-year old, but she could still pass for nine. "Nine", I answered. _Nine?! You mean Bella got pregnant at...what, nineteen? What the heck?! Nobody gets pregnant at nineteen. No way,_ Jessica thought loudly. _She looks mature for nine,_ Angela thought. _Daddy, these humans all smell weird. Is that the weed?_ Renesmee asked. I nodded at a speed no human could see. _Ew. I never ever wanna use this weed stuff._ She wrinkled her nose.

"Hey Renesmee, wanna smoke some weed with us?" Bella, Renesmeé, and I looked at Jessica indecorously.

I stepped closer to the idiotic human seemingly deathly calm, but my wife and daughter knew I was seething with rage. "What...did you just say?" I asked with a murderously quiet voice. Jessica shrugged, unaware of my obvious desire to harm her. "I asked if you daughter wanted to smoke some weed with us." _As if she's really their daughter. No way. They must've adopted or something. Bella isn't pretty and she probably can't even have babies. Anyway, my baby will be way cuter than this Renesmee. Who even named their baby Renesmee? I'd name mine Edward. I mean Mike,_ thought Jessica. "No, thank you.I don't want to smoke weed." my daughter said.

Jessica stared at Renesmee like she was an idiot. _This kid is stupid._ She took out a cigarette and lit it, filling the air with disgusting weed smells. "Fine, whatever." she mumbled around the cigarette in her mouth. I was angry beyond belief. What did this moronic human think?! Of _course_ Renesmee wouldn't smoke weed she is only in a ten year old's body.

Bella sensed my anger and put a soothing hand on my arm. _Edward, do you want to move away from Jess and Lauren and Mike?_ she asked. I immediately picked up Renesmee, settling her on one arm as I took Bella's hand. _I'll take that as a yes._ We moved through the staring crowd of graduates of 2006, dodging those who I know would offer Bella, Renesmee, and me some drugs. Humans get more repulsive every decade.

* * *

 **Well, here's Chapter 7. I'm happy I was able to update today. I'm not so superstitious, but since Friday the 13th is usually lucky for me, then my birthday should be "unlucky." Well, until next time. Cya!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: (Bella's P.O.V.)**

I looked at my seventeen year-old husband's perfect face. "Edward, do you want to leave this reunion? All these humans are so high and crazy… and drunk." I said, remembering _that smell_ of weed beer. "I guess we could…but then Jessica and Lauren would gossip about it. And then we wouldn't be so inconspicuous…" Edward sighed. "As much as I would like to leave this reunion, we can't." I sighed too. "That's sad."

"Momma, Daddy, I need to go to the bathroom for a minute. Is that ok?" asked Renesmee. I looked at Edward and he gave me a small encouraging smile. I smiled at my husband and nodded at daughter. "Wait, Momma, Daddy, can we get the portable charger from the car? My iPhone is dying. It only has 9 percent left." said Renesmee with the cutest pout.

"Of, course, N-Renesmee." said Edward.

I glared at Edward, sure that he had been about to say Nessie. "Fine, let's go to the car, Edward." I took Edward's hand and we walked to the car together, though I have a feeling that leaving my daughter alone with drunken humans is to end bad, even if I know that she can take care of herself.

 **Renesmee's P.O.V.**

I went into the cafeteria trying to find the restrooms. Mom and Dad better hurry because these humans are very sick and I'm not sure if I'm being sarcastic or not. _I really hope you heard that Dad_ , I thought-well shouted- in my head. I heard a soft growl from the parking lot. "Sorry Dad," I mumbled soft enough for him to hear.

Finally I saw a door what said "Restrooms" and had a picture of a woman on it. That was probably the women's bathroom. _Well of course, Renesmee,_ I thought to myself. I opened the door and went inside.

"Oh, hello, Jessica. Hello, Lauren." I mumbled, seeing Jessica and Lauren leaning by the sinks. They each had a cigarette in their mouth, which filled the room with disgusting weed smells.

I walked to one of the stalls, but before I could open the door, Jessica shouted, "Renesmee, get your butt over here!" _Should I go over there?_ I reluctantly glanced over to the sinks, only to see that Jessica and Lauren were coming over to me.

"Um, what?" I asked. Why were they coming over here? I started panicking.

"Hey Renesmee, smoke some weed with us." said Lauren, her tone indicated it wasn't optional.

"Um, no thank you." I said. Panicking, I quickly opened the door to the bathroom stall and locked it. Could half vampire\human hybrids get high? I didn't want to find out.

"Stupid door! Open the door, Renesmee!" shouted Lauren, banging on the bathroom door.

"No! I don't wanna get high!" I said, leaning against the door of the stall so they wouldn't be able to come in.

"Wait, no, Lauren...weed in the vents!" exclaimed Jessica. She started giggling uncontrollably, and dropped her cigarette. Lauren then started laughing uncontrollably. "No! My weed!" giggled Jessica, and then started giggling uncontrollably again. "Lauren!"

"It's OK Jessica, I have a bunch more weed!" I heard the sound of fabric rustling, and then Lauren started giggling again with Jessica.

"Let's get that weed in the vents!" shouted Jessica.

"Yeah! Four-twenty!" shouted Lauren-very randomly, I thought. Their shoes squeaked on the hideous orange tile floor as they walked towards the vents, giggling uncontrollably.

I listened to Lauren and Jessica's giggling, not knowing what to do. No later than 3 minutes, a repulsive stench began to file in from the vents. I could already feel the weed reacting with my body. _Daddy!_ I mentally yelled. Then everything went black.

* * *

 **Author's note: Sorry it's short and took so long. My friend and I ran out of ideas for the story.** (Also she lost it on her phone.-janemin888) **To be honest, janemin888 typed up most of this, I just did the last few sentences (I have a pre-k reading level so I probably don't know what half these words mean, lol). So please comment or pm me or any ideas for how this story should turn out.**


	10. Chapter 9: Stupid Humans

**Chapter 9:-Stupid Humans**

Edward's P.o.V

Bella and I were _still_ looking for that portable charger. "Have you found it, love?" She looked at me, rolled her eyes, and shook her head no.

"Edward, you asked me that twenty times already in the past 10 minutes!" Bella said, slight irritation in her tone.

I went to my wife and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Well, my beautiful Bella, I-" _Daddy!_ I heard my little girl's mental voice scream, worrying me.

Bella noticed my worried look. "Edward, what's wrong?" she asked, turning around and putting a comforting hand on my arm.

With vampire speed, I closed the car and locked it, grabbing my wife's hands and dragging her back towards the school, which now has a stronger stench of the drugs. "Bella, we need to find Renesmeé. Jessica and Lauren put weed in the vents."

Bella stared at me in shock. "Jessica put weed in the vents? Where? In the cafeteria?" she asked. I barely heard her-I was concentrating on trying to figure out what Jessica and Lauren's mental voices were saying. Their brains were so high that it was messing with their thoughts. _I think Renesmee fainted! Ha! Revenge at last. Take that Bella!_ I caught Lauren rejoicing in her head. She also started laughing.

"Edward, tell me what _exactly_ is happening!" said Bella, frustrated. She yanked on my arm so get me to look at her. Her once topaz eyes were about a deep honey brown color filled with anxiety, frustration, and fury. I really hoped the fury was not towards me.

"Love, we _need_ to get to Renesmee, now!" I said to her, going into the school.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Tell me what is happening to Renesmee _now_!" shouted Bella. She grabbed my arm and yanked me to a stop, something she was still able to do even though she wasn't a newborn anymore.

Seeing that I wasn't going to be able to convince her to move, I sighed and told her. "Jessica and Lauren put weed in the vents of the bathroom and now Renesmee is unconcious on the floor of the bathroom! We have to get to Renesmee n-" I stopped as I heard Jessica's thought. _We should kill Renesmee! No one will ever know! Nobody's in here but me and Lauren and Renesmee!_ After I heard that thought, I roared with anger. Looking that no one was around, I lifted my wife into my arms and ran my fastest to my daughter.

 _Bella's P.O.V._

I glared angrily at Edward as we arrived at the women's' bathroom. He slid me out of his arms. "What was _that_ , Edward?!" I snapped, glaring angrily at him. It wasn't easy; it would have been more natural to ogle.

"Bella-you have to go into the women's bathroom!" Edward said urgently. "Jessica and Lauren want to _kill_ Renesmee!" I stared, shocked, at Edward, my mouth open in horror. " _What_?!" I gasped. "No!" I stood, motionless, as my vampire mind tried to process this.

"Bella! Please!" begged Edward.

"They could be killing her any second now!" _Killing_ her? My sweet little angel? I turned my head towards the women's bathroom, where I could hear Jessica and Lauren laughing. "Killing my daughter!? Well, I'm gonna kill _them_." I muttered angrily.

"Bella-" Edward said, probably trying to tell me _not_ to kill them- to only maim them. I ignored him, opening the door to the women's bathroom and going inside.

Jessica and Lauren were standing near the sinks in the bathroom, laughing their heads off. I noticed the scent of weed in the air and wrinkled my nose. "Hey, Jessica, Lauren. Have you seen Renesmee?" I said as casually, trying not to sound triggered. Jessica and Lauren looked at each other, then burst into laughter. I noted Jessica's glance at the only closed stall in the bathroom. _Is Renesmee ok?_ I wondered. _Did they kill her yet?_ Wait, I bet Edward would know. I lifted my mental shield. _Edward, Is Renesmee ok? Did Jessica and Lauren...do anything to her? Besides drugging her and traumatizing her?_ I asked.

I heard Edward's quiet-yet humorless- laugh by the bathroom door. "No they didn't. She's in the only closed stall." he said softly so that only I could hear.

I sighed in relief, some of my anger dissipating. They hadn't killed Renesmee yet. "Renesmee?!" I called loudly. She should have heard me. So she was still unconscious! My baby! I walked toward the closed stall and pulled on the handle. The door didn't open. I heard Jessica and Lauren collapsing into giggles behind me. This annoyed me a lot. "Shut up!" I snapped at them, without turning around. I ducked under the stall door to reach Renesmee's unconscious body and yanked her out of the stall. "Renesmee?" I shouted. I shook her limp body roughly. The volume of the laughter behind me increased. Renesmee's eyelids flickered open slowly and I sighed in relief.

"Momma?" she asked.

"Renesmee! Are you OK? Should we take you to Carlisle?" I asked her.

"I see triangles!" Renesmee giggled.

"Um...I think we need to see Carlisle. Let's get out of here" I said.

"No, wait! Momma, I need my Iphone!" Renesmee walked unsteadily towards the stall, ducked under the door, grabbed her Iphone (which had a Pikachu phone case), and walked back towards me. Renesmee tripped on a crack on the tiled floor, and I ruched to catch her before she hit the floor. "Looks like Renesmee is high." remarked Lauren from behind me. She laughed at her own comment. Could vampire-human hybrids even get high? I had no idea. I didn't even know if vampires could get high. None of us used drugs. "Renesmee, we need to get to Carlisle." I said.

Renesmee giggled randomly and followed me out of the bathroom. "I wanna be the very best!"

Edward was waiting for us outside the bathroom. "Quick, we need to get her to Carlisle. Renesmee's high." I said quickly, dragging Edward to the car.

"I see triangles!" Renesmee squealed. I got to the cafeteria door and yanked it open.

"Hurry up, Renesmee!" I said, gesturing towards it.

"But Momma, I need to catch more Pokémon!" Renesmee took out her IPhone and tapped its screen. "Oh no, I only have one percent left! Pokémon Go _does_ drain your battery!" Renesmee frowned. "I still see triangles." I sighed and scooped up Renesmee in my arms so I could carry her to the car. "Triangles. I like triangles." Renesmee said, smiling. "The Illuminati is my hero!"

 _ **The End…**_

 ** _(A/N- Sorry it took so long. We had finals and the end of the school year is very chaotic. So yea, the end_**


End file.
